


The Chase

by Little_Dimples



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Choi Beomgyu, Communication, Cute, Cute Huening Kai, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Huening Kai, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Omega Huang Renjun, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Kang Taehyun, Renjun is here half to push the plot half because i want him to be, Scenting, Sloppy Makeouts, Yeonjun is super pouty, Yeonjun is weak, but also confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dimples/pseuds/Little_Dimples
Summary: In which Kai is a new student to their college and he seems to always be running away from Yeonjun. Yeonjun thinks it’s something with him being an alpha and he’s right except it’s different from what he thought. Turns out Kai wants to be chased and Yeonjun’s alpha is up for the challenge.Or in which Yeonjun thinks Kai hates him but the omega is simply wanting the alpha to work for his attention.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 202





	The Chase

It wasn’t very rare that there was a new kid in Yeonjun’s town. He was from Seoul, the bustling province that transformed itself weekly. What was new was when an omega would move in. Yeonjun has all but met four omegas in his life time and Taehyun was one of them. The other three was some girl in his kindergarten class, this old lady he met at the beach once as a child when he got separated from his family and the Chinese delivery boy who probably got tired of seeing him bi-weekly. So as you can see, Yeonjun doesn’t know much about omegas outside of what he gets from Taehyun. And apparently what he gets from Taehyun is a bit unusual. Taehyun is small sorta and pretty like all omegas but he didn’t have any of those soft innocence that omegas held. He could choke Beomgyu out and pick up Yeonjun easily so he seemed more like a beta than anything. So there was no surprise that the new omega was set up with Taehyun to be his guide for the first week. 

Taehyun introduced him during lunch. Beomgyu was trying to catch puffed snacks in his mouth while Soobin threw them when the two omegas wounded their way.

“Hyungs, this is Huening Kai, he’s a first year like me.” Taehyun said. All eyes immediately shifted to the new person and Yeonjun felt interest flair up in him. Huening Kai was in lack of better description, beautiful. He had soft brown hair, pale skin that enunciated his pink cheeks. He was clearly a foreigner if the name didn’t already give it away, his light eyes did. The kid seemed to flush under all of their attention and bowed quickly.

“Nice to meet you all.” Even his voice was pretty. 

“That’s Choi Soobin.” Taehyun said. “Third year.” 

“Choi Beomgyu, second year.” Beomgyu smiled brightly.

“And finally, Choi Yeonjun, fourth year.” Taehyun said. “No relation between these guys by the way.”

“As if we’d want to be related to hyung.” Soobin said causing them others to giggle. 

“Well we cant eat with you guys today because he has to finish packing but we will see you guys soon.” Taehyun said and with that, they were gone.

“Well, he was cute.” Beomgyu said after a moment of silence making Soobin and Yeonjun hit him. “Hey ? What did I do ?“ He whined.

* * *

It took a while for Yeonjun to see Huening Kai again. Everyone else had seen the young boy around, Soobin gushing over how adorable he was, Beomgyu excited that the younger was filled with energy and Taehyun happy to have a friend his age. They had all these stories to tell of him, of how sweet Huening Kai was, how precious he was, how cute he was, Yeonjun wanted to see it. He pouted slightly as Soobin talked about how Kai accidentally hit him and immediately hugged him as an apology.

“It was so freaking cute. He was so sorry that I felt like I was the wrong one.” Soobin said. Having hearing enough, Yeonjun stood up. “Eh hyung, where are you going ?”

“I have to go to the library. We need book resources for this project.” Yeonjun said to his fellow alpha friend.

“Alright. Still up for Chinese tonight or...” Soobin asked.

“And miss out on meeting the ever so shy Renjunnie ? It shouldn’t take me too long.” Yeonjun said. Renjun was the Chinese delivery boy mentioned earlier. A pretty omega and a son of the restaurant owners but he definitely had a slight hate for Yeonjun and Soobin, two alphas who acted like starved men every other weekend. He was cute and Yeonjun loved to tease him the tiny omega who would frown and blush but Yeonjun wanted to see another certain omega flush too.

Heading to the library in long strides, Yeonjun crossed campus with his headphones on. He ignored the common floor as he scanned his key-card before heading up to the second floor. It was much quieter up here and Yeonjun checked his emails for the books his teacher wanted him to find. The library was honestly useless to him as everything was online and he could have easily found the book digitally but their professor made it known that they wanted the physical thing. So here he was looking through books when a glimpse of familiar scent caught his nose.

Yeonjun looked up, peaking through the books to see him. It’s been weeks and here Huening Kai was, sitting in the far corner of the library, flicking through a pile of books before scribbling something down. Yeonjun quickly looked at himself through his camera mirror, blond hair a slight mess from the wind but given that perfectly tousled look. Deeming his looks good enough, Yeonjun walked to the omega.

“Hey, Huening Kai, it’s been a while.” Yeonjun said with a smile. Said teen all but looked up before jumping up, book in hand and leaving. Yeonjun watched him go in shock. Did he say something wrong ?

* * *

Maybe the first time was a fluke, Yeonjun thought, as he let Beomgyu flop his head on his lap. The beta was playing a game on his phone, completely ignoring Yeonjun who was trying to help him study for this theory class. 

“Gyu get off of your phone.” Yeonjun said. “You’ll never pass this way.”

“Oh I’ve already given up hope hyung.” Beomgyu said, fingers clicking away. “But you can go strong, I believe in you.” Yeonjun sighed as he tugged at Beomgyu’s cheek before closing his notes. 

“I’m going to go to the store, you being here gives me a headache and I need coffee.” Yeonjun said.

“Can you get me one too ?” Beomgyu asked.

“Yeah. Tell Soobinnie I’ll get him one too if he ever wakes up from that nap.” Yeonjun said.

“That’s not a nap anymore hyung he’s been asleep for four hours.” Beomgyu said, allowing Yeonjun to lift his head up so he could slide and stand up.

“Then wake him up. I’ll be back.” Yeonjun said, grabbing his keys and slipping on his sneakers. It was late evening, almost night and the cafe was just down the road from his dorms. Yeonjun side stepped a group of girls who glanced at him as he crossed the street. Entering the cafe, Yeonjun glanced at the menu, familiar of it but in the mood for something sweet. It didn’t take long to order three drinks and even throw in a few snacks with it. Yeonjun was busy texting Beomgyu, the younger complaining about how much effort it was to wake up Soobin. 

“Order 327.” Someone called and Yeonjun looked up. He thanked the worker as he grabbed his items before stepping outside. Yeonjun’s phone buzzes again and it’s Soobin this time asking for sweets. Yeonjun texting with one thumb before jogging across the street. He made it back to main campus to spot Huening Kai, sitting peaceful at the fountains edge. One hand skimming the water top with his elegant fingers and his other hand on his phone, watching something perhaps. Yeonjun stepped up to him again, feeling like maybe he approached the omega wrongly and wanted to fix it.

“Huening Kai I-“ Yeonjun never got to finish though as the omega tensed up slightly at his presence before hopping up. Yeonjun wanted to reach out and stop him but that was probably twenty violations right there and Yeonjun didn’t want to alarm the omega, so he let him scramble away. 

“Why do you look like someone broke your heart.” Beomgyu asked as Yeonjun placed the drinks on the counter.

“Maybe they did.” Yeonjun said and Beomgyu frowned, patting his back. Soobin frowned as well before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Hyung what are you drinking this is like death.” Soobin said, nose scrunched up.

“No one told you to take a sip you brat.” Yeonjun said, moving to fight the taller, thankful for the distraction.

* * *

Third times are usually charms right ? Yeonjun hoped the same. It really made him feel some type of way that Huening Kai was so lovable around his friends but ran away at the sight of him. Did he stink ? Was he ugly to the younger ? These negative thoughts cursed Yeonjun’s mind whenever it wandered.

Yeonjun was outside playing soccer with Taehyun. It was a perfect day to be outside and distract yourself from school work. Taehyun was naturally gifted at a lot of sports and Yeonjun loved challenges so they’ve been at it for a while trying to break ties. Taehyun had kicked the ball a bit too far and it flew pasted the net, across the track into the nearby grass. 

“Sorry !” Taehyun shouted but Yeonjun just waved it off as he jogged to get the ball. He kicked it out of the bushes and started to make his way back when he saw Huening Kai on the track. The omega had headphones on and a focused look on his face as he jogged laps. Yeonjun stared at him just a second, taking in the pretty sight that is Huening Kai with the sun shining on his flawless skin, the slight wind ruffling his lightly curled hair and let’s not get Yeonjun started on the shorts that enunciated the omegas long legs. 

Gaining confidence, Yeonjun jogged up beside the omega, promptly startling him. Huening Kai was as clumsy as they say because he jumped, tried to get some distance between Yeonjun and him but ended up tripping on the edge of the track and fell backwards.

“Shit are you okay ?” Yeonjun asked, moving to grab the omega and help him sit upright but Kai wasn’t having it. He squeaked slightly, probably the cutest sound Yeonjun will ever hear and scrambled away from him. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Yeonjun said as the omega stood up and looked at him. Yeonjun watched his face burn red before running away. Yeonjun stood there helpless, not wanting to upset Kai any further so he let him get smaller and smaller.

“What the heck was that ?” Taehyun asked as he came up to Yeonjun.

“I don’t know.” Yeonjun sighed. “But I’m ten hundred percent sure he hates me.”

“Impossible. Ning doesn’t have a hateful bone in his body.” Taehyun said.

“You call him Ning ? That’s so fucking cute I hate this.” Yeonjun groaned making Taehyun snort.

“He’s just really shy hyung. He barely looks at Soobin-hyung when they’re together.” Taehyun tried to reassure him.

“But at least he lets Soobin be around him. When he’s with me, he’s outright repulsed.” Yeonjun said.

“I told you you’re wrong. Listen, give it time, you can’t force a friendship or any relationship. Omegas aren’t that easily pleased.” Taehyun said.

“But it was easy with you, and Renjunnie.” Yeonjun pouted.

“Okay but Renjun-hyung actually hates you.” Taehyun giggled and yelped as Yeonjun threw the ball at him, just barely missing his face.

“You’re lucky that I can’t hurt you Kang Taehyun.” Yeonjun said and Taehyun rolled his eyes.

“You couldn’t even if you tried hyung.” Taehyun said and he was right, because Yeonjun had a weak spot for his younger friends.

* * *

“Remind me why our school is doing this again ?” Beomgyu asked with a whine. It was night time and the center of campus was bustling with music and people. There was glow sticks in people’s hands, around their wrist and necks, even glow in the dark glasses. 

“To make sure we don’t die from the stress they inflict on us constantly.” Soobin said as he fixed Taehyun’s cat headband. It glowed green and blue, emphasizing his red hair.

“And so a glow in the dark event was their best thought ? Not like I don’t know, a week off ?” Beomgyu said.

“They would never. That’s less money they’d be making with no one here.” Yeonjun said. 

“It’s not too bad. They got food.” Soobin said.

“That’s not fair, that’s all you care about.” Beomgyu pouted at the taller and Yeonjun sighed, wrapping his arm around Beomgyu’s shoulders.

“Why don’t we go play a game. Maybe if you actually start doing stuff instead of complaining, we can have some fun.” Yeonjun said. He didn’t give Beomgyu a chance to agree nor disagree as he tugged them to some to some of the games. It was kind of like an American carnival, the games were filled prizes to win and soon Yeonjun and Beomgyu got invested in a basketball game with the winner earning a weeks discount at the food court along with some stuffed toy.

“I’ll win it and give it to Hueningie. He loves things like that.” Beomgyu said.

“He likes dolls ?” Yeonjun asked.

“He’s an omega, hyung. They all like cute things to cuddle with. For example Taehyunnie likes me-“ Yeonjun rolled his eyes and shoved Beomgyu at the statement. “Kidding kidding. Only about the Taehyun thing not the omega thing.”

“Yeah I know. You guys know so much about him.” Yeonjun said.

“Jealous ? I would be if he didn’t already love me. But I think he claimed Soobin-hyung as his favorite hyung.” Beomgyu said.

“If he got to know me, I think I’d be his favorite hyung.” Yeonjun grumbled bitterly.

“You’re my favorite hyung.” Beomgyu said genuinely making Yeonjun miss his last shot.

“Aww Gyu you really meant that ?” Yeonjun asked.

“No. I just wanted to win.” Beomgyu said as the worker handed him his prize. 

“Liar I know you love me.” Yeonjun grinned as he tried to hug Beomgyu but the beta pushed him away.

“I’m gonna go find the others. Let’s go.” Beomgyu said.

“You go on, I gotta use the bathroom real quick. Just text me where y’all go next.” Yeonjun said and Beomgyu nodded. They parted ways and Yeonjun sighed as he was alone again. He walked through the crowd of people, passing by a maze that was set up and mentally reminded himself to let the others know about it. Yeonjun was about to move on when he caught sight of familiar light eyes. Huening Kai was walking into the maze and Yeonjun itches to say something but held it in. Or well tried to but their eyes met and Huening Kai froze.

“Um...” Yeonjun started before Huening Kai took off. Frowning, Yeonjun followed after him. The boy was dressed in a bright yellow jacket and Yeonjun had trained eyes as he caught Kai turning right in the maze. Yeonjun jogged up to him and Huening Kai turned around to see him closer than expected and sped up again. “Why are you running ?” Yeonjun wanted to shout but settled for following the omega. He took many twists and turns, enough that he was sure he wouldn’t know the way out until Kai stopped at a dead end.

“Huening Kai, I’m sorry if I’ve done something to offend you or make you uncomfortable.” Yeonjun said as the boy turned to look at him. “I don’t know what I’ve said but I hope you can accept my apology, I really just wanted to get to know you.” Yeonjun was expecting the younger to stay something back but Huening Kai just stared at him. “O-or not.” Yeonjun said feeling embarrassed. He took a step back, ready to leave when Kai took one forward. Cocking his eyebrow, Yeonjun stepped back once more and Kai followed. Curious, Yeonjun took one forward and Kai went wide eyed and took one back.

“What are you doing ?” Yeonjun asked moving closer as Kai did a slight step back. “You’re playing with me.”

“Are you going to do something about it ?” Kai and and Yeonjun’s froze. This was the second time he’s heard the other’s voice and it was still effective in it’s ability to render Yeonjun speechless. Only for a moment though as Yeonjun gulped, watching the omega cautiously. He felt his alpha flare up for some reason and tried to squash it down immediately as Huening Kai watched him as if he was waiting for something. 

“I-“ Yeonjun’s phone rang, interrupting them and almost forcing him out of his skin. Yeonjun glanced at the caller and mentally sighed. Choi Beomgyu you little shit. When Yeonjun looked back up, Kai was gone.

* * *

“Am I scary ?” Yeonjun asked a week after the incident. It was the weekend again and he was craving sweet and sour pork. 

“Define scary.” The person he was talking to said.

“Renjunnie.” Yeonjun whined as he watched the omega pull out his food carefully from the to go carrier. “I’m serious.”

“So was I. What makes you say that ?” Renjun asked.

“I need to know. What scares omegas ?” Yeonjun asked and Renjun looked at him like he was crazy.

“A lot of things but not you.” Renjun said. He then paused as he looked at Yeonjun. “I mean your face is kind of scary sometimes.”

“Huh ?!” Yeonjun said. “Really ?” He asked, moving excitedly forward. “Where ? Which part ?”

“Back up you giant dog.” Renjun said as he pushed Yeonjun back. “You just have a resting bitch face.”

“But does that make me scary enough to run away from ?” Yeonjun asked.

“Who would run away from you ? You talk in pout.” Renjun said.

“There’s this omega that I kinda know and he runs at every chance he sees me. I can’t even get a full hello out and he’s already down the street. I want to be his friend and I know that something about me scares him. If I know the problem then I can fix it. Won’t you help me Renjunnie ?” Yeonjun asked, taking the omegas tiny hands in his, making him flush.

“Let me get this straight, an omega is running away from you and you think it’s because you’re scary ?” Renjun asked as he wiggled his hands out of Yeonjun’s grasp. Yeonjun nodded, childlike and slightly sad. “Does he say anything ?” Renjun asked.

“Not a word. It’s like I repulse him.” Yeonjun said.

“Hmm...does he look at you when he runs ?” Renjun asked, Yeonjun shook his head. “How about when you followed ?”

“Uh...a bit I think.” Yeonjun said.

“I see, you’re an idiot.” Renjun said and Yeonjun frowned.

“Hey I’m your hyung you know.” Yeonjun said.

“Well Yeonjun-hyung, listen to me very closely as I say this.” Renjun said as he closed the to go carrier and zipped his bag. “The next time you see him, run up to him and follow him.”

“What ? Are you crazy ? I just said he was scared.” Yeonjun said.

“Oh trust me it’s quite the opposite.” Renjun said.

“And how do you know that ?” Yeonjun asked.

“Because _hyung_ , omegas love a good chase.” 

* * *

“Why did you guys drag me here again ? Yeonjun-hyung has a car too.” Soobin whined as they entered the mall.

“Your car is more energy efficient.” Beomgyu said.

“And by that he means your car is bigger.” Taehyun said. 

“And Yeonjun-hyung can’t complain when I put my feet on the dash.” Beomgyu said.

“You shouldn’t do that in my car either ?” Soobin said. “Hyung help.” Soobin whined towards the blonde alpha.

“Listen I offered but Beomgyu said your car had more gas.” Yeonjun said shrugging. “Besides if you be good I’ll buy you food.”

“Hmph, I guess I’m suddenly not annoyed.” Soobin said.

“See that wasn’t hard.” Beomgyu said before linking arms with Taehyun. “Let’s go, I need more clothes in my life.” The beta-omega duo scampered off in front of them leaving Yeonjun and Soobin to lag in the back.

“Gyu only lovers me for my car. Am hurt.” Soobin sighed as he clung to Yeonjun’s side.

“There there, hyung cares about you.” Yeonjun said, patting Soobin’s hair.

“Hmm hyung, do you need anything from here ?” Soobin asked.

“Uhh maybe a new jacket ? I didn’t have any thoughts, I just came for the ride.” Yeonjun said.

“Then let’s find you a jacket. I need some new pants, I think I grew again.” Soobin said.

“Dear god let’s hope not.” Yeonjun said making Soobin laugh. They rummaged through a few stores, trying on different items but not really finding what they wanted. Yeonjun was deciding between a long dark brown coat or a leather jacket before Beomgyu hit him with the “why not both” comment. So that lead Yeonjun to go back up a floor to buy the leather jacket. “Meet me at the food court.” Yeonjun told the younger three who nodded. 

“Is that all for today sir ?” The cashier asked and Yeonjun give a yes before inserting his card. He was handed the bag and gave a bow before leaving the store. The food court as at one edge of the mall opposite to where he was. Sending a text to their group chat that he was on the way, Yeonjun pondered on what he felt like eating. His pondering didn’t last long as he walked passed one of those plushie stores and spotted the ever pretty Huening Kai inside. He was with a girl who looked exactly like him and Yeonjun vaguely remembered Taehyun telling him that Kai had siblings. Renjun’s words flashed through his mind and Yeonjun wondered if running would be a good thing to do in a mall like this ? He settle for a fast paced walk as he entered the store.

“Noona isn’t this one pretty ?” Kai asked the girl. “Oh no wait this one is better, look how fat the belly is. It’s so soft.” Kai said, squeezing the plush doll with a smile.

“This is the sixth one you’ve said that too. Weren’t you just hungry ?” His sister asked.

“Yeah but ...plushies.” Kai gave her a puppy dog look and Yeonjun knew that if that was aimed at him then he would have brought Kai the entire store. 

“Fine I’ll get them. You text mom we are on our way.” His sister said and Kai nodded, getting his phone out only to glance up and notice Yeonjun right there.

“Holy crap !” Kai yelped in English as he met the alphas eyes.

“What- oh.” His sister looked at Yeonjun. “You’re gonna do your thing ? Right now ?” She asked in English.

“I can’t help it.” Kai said.

“Um is this a bad time ?” Yeonjun asked and Kai took off. Yeonjun looked at Kai’s sister who shrugged. Great, that was all Yeonjun needed before he took off too. Kai didn’t make it too far but as he spotted Yeonjun he increased his speed and cut the corner. The kid was actually fast and Yeonjun felt like if he had know he would be running after him again, he wouldn’t have worn his boots of all things. But he ignored that as he cut the corner as well, catching Kai dodge a few groups of people before entering a store. Yeonjun hissed out a curse word as the store was dark and music blaring. He wished he knew Huening Kai’s scent better, he would be able to find the omega easily. But he didn’t so he settled on adjusting his sight to the darkness.

Yeonjun’s eyes caught a glimpse of the baby blue, Huening Kai was wearing and that was all he needed before he ran after him. Kai led him through a door which entered a hallway that Yeonjun was pretty sure they both weren’t supposed to be in which led to outside. They ended up in the parking lot and Yeonjun stopped before he killed himself as Kai dipped across a few cars.

“Are you crazy ?! That’s dangerous!” Yeonjun shouted. Huening Kai was safe though as he stopped four cars down from Yeonjun. “Why are you running from me ?”

“You still don’t know ?” Kai asked.

“I don’t understand you. You run from me every chance you get. Did I do something wrong ?” Yeonjun asked.

“No.” Kai said. “You’re doing so well alpha.” Kai said and Yeonjun had to keep himself from growling or doing something equally as embarrassing because what the fuck. What the fuck was Huening Kai making him feel. He wanted to rush after the omega and pull him into his arms and never let him go. “You just have to be a bit faster. Maybe try cardio ?” Kai said giving Yeonjun whiplash.

“I- what ?” Yeonjun sputtered but the omega ducked between a few cars and Yeonjun got yelled at by some old lady trying to pull out her spot, effectively living Yeonjun alone. Huening Kai was definitely playing with him.

* * *

“Hello welcome to Long- holy shit.” Yeonjun grinned as the boy cleaning up an empty table all but jumped at the sight of him. “Choi Yeonjun what are you doing here ?” Renjun hissed.

“I was craving your delicious spicy dumplings. Your pretty hands make the most perfect ones.” Yeonjun said.

“Shut up asshole, I don’t cook, that’s my dad and you know it.” Renjun said.

“Oh how you wound me, and I came all the way here to spend money and talk to you.” Yeonjun said.

“You can still do that.” Renjun said. “Minus the talking to me part.”

“Renjun ! Are you bothering the customers ?!” Someone from the back shouted.

“No !” Renjun shouted back before glancing at Yeonjun. “You’re really not leaving ?”

“No I have something important to discuss with you little omega.” Yeonjun said.

“One, call me little again Choi and you will be the last of your bloodline. Two, sit here, actually order and maybe I’ll think about listening.” Renjun said and Yeonjun grinned as he took his seat. He did indeed order and Renjun frowned at the smiles Yeonjun gave him as he wrote down the order.

“No more customers ?” Yeonjun asked at the empty place.

“Most people order out around this time. Also it’s storming outside.” Renjun said.

“I can drive.” Yeonjun shrugged.

“Wow, amazing.” Renjun said sarcastically. “Now what did you want ?”

“So remember when I told you about the omega ?” Yeonjun asked. “The one that kinda hates me ?”

“Isn’t that everyone ?” Renjun asked and Yeonjun gave him an un-amused look. “Fine fine fine I’m joking, of course I remember. Did you do what I said ?”

“Yeah actually.” Yeonjun said.

“Holy shit you have balls. I’m surprised.” Renjun said, grabbing Yeonjun’s drink to take a sip. “Continue, what happened ? Did you catch him ?”

“Uh no. He ran into the middle of a busy parking lot and almost killed me.” Yeonjun said.

“Ah young love. So dangerous yet entirely worth it.” Renjun said.

“What are you talking about ?” Yeonjun asked.

“I’m starting to think they don’t teach alphas shit in this country.” Renjun said.

“Hey...I know some stuff.” Yeonjun said but Renjun ignored him.

“He wants you to chase him you idiot.” Renjun said.

“But why ? What is the point of that ?” Yeonjun frowned.

“I don’t know how it is here in Korea but in China we have this thing called The Chase, roughly translated, its more of like the capture. Omegas back in the day would be sent to marry at a specific age and get mated. But mating doesn’t happen immediately. Alphas were sent out to chase omegas. You would have to earn your omega, no one was just handed one on a silver platter. The chase is all about your instincts. You as an alpha wants to capture, wants to hunt the omega down and pull them into your embrace and mark every inch of them. In an omegas case, the sense of being chased is almost euphoric. The longer the chase the better because it shows us how much effort the alpha is putting in to catch you, it shows how much they want you.” Renjun said.

“Wait wait wait, so he wants me to chase him to mate him ?!” Yeonjun felt his cheeks heat up at the thought.

“Well not entirely. Maybe he’s just doing it because his omega is interested in your alpha. Or maybe he likes your ugly face.” Renjun said and Yeonjun reached over to tug on Renjun’s cheeks. “Ow I’m being serious.” Renjun said smacking the hands away.

“You’re a little shit.” Yeonjun said just as Renjun’s father came in to sit down his meal. “I-I mean such a precious omega.” Yeonjun said, stroking Renjun’s hair. Renjun’s father all but laughed and said something to Renjun in Chinese who flushed before shooing the older way. 

“A-anyways, now that you understand that, you don’t have to continue the chase. Especially if you’re not interested in the omega like that.” Renjun said before pausing. “Unless you are.”

“I mean...he’s pretty as fuck. But do I have to make it seem like I want to mate for life ?” Yeonjun asked. “Also is this only a Chinese thing ? Because he’s American.”

“Damn so you do like foreign omegas.” Renjun said.

“What- who have you been talking to ?” Yeonjun squinted.

“To answer your question, no. You can simply just catch him and hug him and that will be the end of the chase. Then you can do what all movies do and talk it out, fall in love and live a typical two child family household in the suburbs.” Renjun said, sighing lovingly at the thought.

“I won’t do all of that but if I do, you’re invited to the wedding.” Yeonjun said.

“Please don’t. I’m hoping this is our last conversation.” Renjun said.

“Aww don’t be like that Renjunnie, you love me,

I’m amazing.” Yeonjun said.

“You’re a nuisance. Just focus on your omega. And stop ordering take out every other night. Like we are thankful for the business but you’re going to die at thirty if you don’t eat an apple or something.” Renjun said standing up.

“I’ll be fine. God abs of steel.” Yeonjun said patting his stomach. Renjun grimaced. Ah, he will come around, Yeonjun thought. “But you didn’t answer my other question.”

“Oh those rumors ? I don’t know, Soobinnie talks a lot when he’s tired and hungry. Goodbye.” Renjun said before leaving. Yeonjun couldn’t believe his ears, it be your own pack. 

* * *

“So let me get this straight, you want me to call Kai, pretend there’s an emergency going on and that I need his help and leave before he gets here so you two can talk ?” Taehyun said.

“Yeah.” Yeonjun said. “Is that like...hard ?”

“You want me to lie to an angel ?” Taehyun said.

“You were going to hell anyways you evil little shit, what’s one more lie.” Yeonjun said and Taehyun mouth dropped in shock.

“Wow, suffer.” Taehyun said.

“Wait wait wait I was just kidding Hyunnie. My precious baby Taehyunnie.” Yeonjun said pulling the omega into his arms. “But I really need this favor.”

“Are you going to do something weird ? Because I’m not actually going to leave.” Taehyun said.

“Nothing he doesn’t like I promise. Just help me this once ? I’ll do anything.” Yeonjun said.

“Go kickboxing with me ?” Taehyun asked and Yeonjun held in his groan. Taehyun was absolutely ruthless at kick boxing. 

“Fine.” Yeonjun said and Taehyun gave him the happiest smile and hug. Yeonjun sighed as he patted the smaller’s head. He’s doing this for love or whatever movie bullshit Renjun was saying. Taehyun was a solid actor and Yeonjun held in his laughs at the urgency in the omegas voice before he hung up.

“Remember our promise.” Taehyun said when ten minuets went by and they could see Huening Kai rushing over in the distance.

“I’m a man of my words.” Yeonjun said and watched Huening Kai get closer only to abruptly stop in his tracks. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” And the chase was on. Huening Kai took the sharpest left Yeonjun had ever seen anyone make before speeding off. But Yeonjun was ready, he pulled out speed too and chased the omega through their campus. It was exhilarating, feeling the rush of the wind and his blood pump because in front of him was an omega wanting to be his catch.

Strong omega, fast omega, must catch. Yeonjun’s alpha was beginning to take over as Huening Kai jumped over the small decorative plants before rushing near the river. Yeonjun was quick on his tail, eyes never losing sight of the omega as he twisted and turned through people. Yeonjun was surprised as Huening Kai ran into the cherry blossom walkway. The sight of the pretty cherry blossoms surrounding an out of breath, pink cheeked omega was enough to push Yeonjun further. He was gaining in on Kai, thighs and legs burning but moving faster, narrowing the gap between them before he crashed into Kai.

They both fell, Yeonjun letting his instincts take over as he flipped them so Huening Kai was on top and they rolled a bit in the grass. They only stopped with Yeonjun on top of the younger and he immediately drank in the sight. His imagination didn’t do justice to real life as Kai was absolutely beautiful beneath him. His heart was thundering in his chest, trying to catch his breath as he squirmed under Yeonjun who wouldn’t let him up. Pink cheeks, pinker lips and such a pretty face made Yeonjun growl down at the omega, ceasing his jittery movements. Kai gasped as he exposed his neck and whimpered as Yeonjun took in his scent.

“Is this what you wanted omega ?” Yeonjun asked, nose pressing lightly over Kai’s neck to not scare the omega away. “To be chased ?” Yeonjun said.

“No.” Kai said and Yeonjun moved so their eyes connected. “I wanted to get caught.”

“You should have said so.” Yeonjun said. “I can’t read minds you know.”

“Sorry.” Kai said and he really did look sorry. “But my body moved on it’s own at the sight of you. I couldn’t help but think how nice it would be to have an alpha like you to catch me. And you did so well alpha, never giving up.” Kai praised and Yeonjun had to stop himself from growling again because damn, Kai knew just want to say.

“C-can I let you up now ? It’s probably uncomfortable.” Yeonjun said, gaining more awareness of his surroundings and thankful that no one else was around to see them. Kai nodded and let himself be tugged up into a seating position. Yeonjun sat next to him but wasn’t expecting Kai to hug his side.

“Sorry. I’m so happy. Never would I have thought to successfully complete a chase.” Huening Kai said almost giggling and it was probably his omega talking as he looked up at Yeonjun with purple eyes and warm smile.

“It’s okay you’re adorable.” Yeonjun said, ruffling Kai’s hair. “But we should probably talk.”

“Probably.” Kai said. “But...”

“But ?” Yeonjun said.

“Not here.” Kai said. “Let’s talk somewhere where I can smell you better.” Kai needed not to say more as Yeonjun already stood up, knowing the perfect place.

* * *

“Your bedroom is nice. My dorm is just filled with dolls.” Huening Kai said.

“I heard it reflected you nicely. The others said everything you do was so cute and sweet so of course your room would be the same.” Yeonjun said as he watch Huening Kai walk around his room.

“What else have they said about me hyung ?” Kai asked.

“They’re all whipped for you. Think you’re pure sunshine and gold. They’re probably not wrong but I was hoping to see for myself.” Yeonjun said. “But I thought you hated me.”

“I don’t hate anyone hyung. Especially not you.” Kai said.

“I know that now.” Yeonjun said, moving to sit on his bed. “Taehyunnie said you don’t have a hateful bone in your body. Beomgyu thinks you’re amazing and Soobin thinks you’re the purest thing in the world. I really want to see if they’re right.” 

“They got a lot of things right.” Kai said before moving to place himself on Yeonjun’s lap. The alpha went wide eyed at the bold movement and held Kai’s waist to steady him. “I’m pretty amazing.” Kai smiled. “Pure though...I don’t know, I kind of want to do some non pure things with you hyung.” Kai said, face close to Yeonjun’s and eyes watching Yeonjun’s mouth almost distractingly.

“Fuck Kai.” Yeonjun hissed because this was definitely not something he had heard about from the others.

“The alpha is supposed to get an award after a successful chase. What do you say hyung ? Shall I reward you ?” Kai asked. Yeonjun didn’t trust his own voice but didn’t need to as Kai looped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. It was everything Yeonjun didn’t know he wanted. Tinder and sweet and so Kai. The younger was so eager to kiss him, licking at his lips and sucking on his tongue. Yeonjun was going to die. But he couldn’t let the omega run the show here, gaining some control, Yeonjun bit at Kai’s lip, allowing access to insert his tongue into the others mouth to dance. Kai gasped at the sensation and Yeonjun tightened his hold on the younger’s waist. Kai was addicting, sweet taste calling Yeonjun to indulge in. 

Yeonjun couldn’t help himself as his hands moved lower on Kai’s waist and he flipped the omega over to press him into his pillows. Huening Kai didn’t break the kiss not once during the flip but spread his legs wider for Yeonjun to slip in between and continue their hungry kiss. 

“Shit you taste amazing.” Yeonjun said breaking the kiss. His lips trailed down Kai’s soft jawline to his pretty neck once more and gave little sucks there.

“H-hyung.” Kai gasped, hands tightening on Yeonjun’s shoulders as the blonde alpha made his way to Kai’s scent glands before stopping. “Hyung please please.” Kai begged.

“Shh pretty, I got you. Hyung caught you remember. You’re all mine remember ? I’ll take care of you pretty.” Yeonjun said soothingly. He moved back to Kai’s lips, kissing him much more languidly this times. Their lips moving against one another gently and the kittenish licks Kai kept doing to his mouth was doing something to Yeonjun’s mind that he knew he had to stop.

“Hyung.” Kai whined and Yeonjun smiled before pecking his lips once more.

“Yeah pure might be a lie.” Yeonjun said and Kai flushed prettily. “We still need to talk.”

“Okay.” Kai said. 

“I’m new to this whole chase thing but I think I did alright for my first try.” Yeonjun said and Kai laughed, loud and endearing that it brought Yeonjun to smile. They had a lot to talk about but at least he knew one thing for sure, Kai wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.

* * *

“Oh my god they’re disgusting.” Beomgyu said as Yeonjun plucked stray leaves from Kai’s hair, they had just been tickle fighting in the grass, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kai laughed adorable at the action, thanking the older with cotton candy cheeks making Yeonjun kiss him again.

“Disgustingly cute.” Soobin said. “I seen this coming, Yeonjun-hyung was so jealous every time we mentioned Hueningie.”

“Yeah this is great and all but he’s stealing my besties attention. Who’s gonna hug me now ?” Taehyun huffed.

“I exist.” Beomgyu said. “Get your little ass cover here and let me love you.” 

“Hyung...”

“Group cuddle !” Soobin shouted and it was the only warning he gave before he flopped his giant self over all of them. Yeonjun had no complaints. If the chase would bring him a precious boyfriend like Huening Kai well, he’d run until his heart gave out.


End file.
